warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Redwood
Redwood "Red" is a handsome chocolate bengal tom with black spots and yellow eyes. Personality Redwood is a happy go lucky kinda cat with the ability to smile through anything. Insults roll off his pelt like rainwater and there is little that can be said to him that would make him angry. He is known to have an unwavering faith in what he believes in. He is as loyal as they come and would do absolutely anything for those he cares about. He is by no means a reckless cat and would rather not have to sacrifice himself for the sake of his loved ones, he'd much rather keep living on with them and enjoying all the happy memories that come from life. He has a strong distaste for cats who are self sacrificial as he believes in the motto "We shouldn't die for our loved ones but instead live for them.". He is a very honest cat and so comfortable with being himself that he basically radiates confidence. Though he is by no means an arrogant cat, just because he's confident doesn't mean he can't lower himself and know that he isn't the greatest thing to grace the earth. Redwood is spunky, intelligent and not above some playful banter with his friends or loved ones. He's a brave, kind and the least judgemental cat you could possibly meet. He is friendly but also knows when to back off as well as when to keep his mouth shut. Redwood hates liars as his more honest nature makes him the least likely to get on with these cats. He's blunt and a rather to the point as he doesn't believe in dancing around the truth. He is gentle with those he loves but he can still be ruthless and cruel to those who threaten him. He is protective of those he loves though not overbearingly so. Redwood can be a bit of a goof as he tends to crack jokes in times of tension. He has this weird thing with laughing at the worst possible times as he's the kind who laughs when they are nervous. He is level headed and does really well under pressure. The only real way to invoke his wrath is to harm his loved ones and friends. History Redwood was born in the twolegplace and named after his mother's favorite tree. His mother was a kind and gentle cat who would do anything for her family. Redwood always knew her to always have a smile on her face. Before meeting his father his mother had been a kittypet who was owned by a florist. His mother often traveled into unclaimed where she saw and fell in love with the Redwood tree after meeting his father below them. She was also a single mother with Redwood and his littermates being born of a short fling with a traveling tom. The whole family lived happily till a pack of dogs found them. It was on that day that Redwood lost his mother when he sacrificed herself to allow her beloved kits to escape. After that Redwood and his two other littermates split. Him heading for the Unclaimed Territory and them going who knows where. He originally wandered out of grief but now he wanders because he has no where to belong.